Día 6: Inmortalidad
by Degel DKG
Summary: Día 6: Si has vivido toda una eternidad y sabes que vas a morir ¿No te da miedo? –Me da más miedo no haber conocido en la eternidad la felicidad. Mes NejiTen (UA) Tema: Vampiros. Supported by: "The Secta"
**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo para mi satisfacción personal.**

 **Dedicado especialmente para "La Secta" y a mi mejor amiga, Kali.**

 **Día 6: Vampiros.**

* * *

 **:::. INMORTALIDAD .:::**

No los vi venir, sólo sentí como atravesaban mi pecho y el de él. Era una daga con la punta cubierta de plata.

¿Qué habíamos hecho para merecer este castigo? Ciertamente no éramos humanos, pero teníamos sentimientos, recuerdos, memorias, trascendencia, corazón, pero también este cuerpo y alma malditos que nos hacían vivir eternidades y tener sed de sangre. A pesar de que decidimos ya no beber sangre de humano, nos seguían casando.

Este era el final de una eternidad. Mi cuerpo ya sin fuerza cayó encima de él, no me podía mover para quitar la daga que atravesaba nuestros cuerpos. Si no hacía algo, él iba a morir, pero no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo se empezaba a endurecer como si fuese una roca. No podía respirar, la sangre brotaba de mi boca. Era la más dolorosa de todas las muertes. Dolor que me hizo consciente de lo frágil que podíamos ser, aún más que los humanos. Empecé a llorar.

Su mano en mi mejilla calmó un poco mi dolor.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –Me dijo limpiándome las lágrimas de sangre.

Sonreí forzadamente, el dolor se tornaba débil en comparación de los felices recuerdos –Cómo… olvidarlo… mi pequeño _Luce_. –Me costaba trabajo hablar, cada segundo la conversión se hacía presente. –Nada me arrebatará la felicidad de haberte conocido. –Los recuerdos empezaban a llegar como flashazos, me hacían feliz.

...

...

 **[** **1781 ]**

Estaba el ocaso, lo podía sentir por que el clima se volvía frió, el Sol ya no daba miedo. Podíamos salir libremente a rendirle culto a nuestra protectora, la Luna.

Salí en los últimos rayos de Sol, ya no alumbraba, siempre me gustaba ir a visitar las tumbas y leer las lápidas de mi hogar, el cementerio. Leía los nombres, fecha de nacimiento y muerte de cada uno de ellos, también me gustaba leer una y otra vez los epitafios que yacían en sus lápidas. Eran tan enigmáticos los humanos. Me gustaba que hubiera una nueva lápida, así conocía las flores, eran de muchos colores, eran hermosas. Me daba nostalgia cuando morían. Todo alrededor nuestro moría, cambiaba, menos nosotros.

Las lápidas que más me gustaba visitar eran las que tenían hermosos seres alados, enormes cruces y bellas construcciones, las llamaban capillas. Yo vivía en una. Me reconfortaba saber que si algún día llegase a morir, aunque sea podrían ponerme flores y un epitafio. ¡Qué hermoso sería si alguien me recordara de esa forma! Pero sabía que nuestro destino era otro por ser vampiros. No podíamos morir.

Mientras que mis dedos remarcaban los labios del ser alado de piedra, escuche ruidos, como si fueran murmullos. Me sobresalté y me escondí detrás de él, según los humanos era un ser que brindaba protección, quería creer en eso.

No pasó nada, sólo seguían los murmullos ahora seguidos de sollozos. Me asomé lo suficiente para ver lo que ocurría, era un pequeño humano. Se encontraba aferrado a la lápida que habían puesto hacia algunos días. _Elizabeth Hyuga, a_ sí se llamaba esa lápida. A estas horas no era normal que los humanos estuvieran en el cementerio.

Me quedé observándolo durante toda esa noche. Así pasaron noches, muchas noches. Se me fue haciendo costumbre sentarme detrás del ser alado a escuchar todo lo que le platicaba a Elizabeth desde que llegaba, hasta que empezaba el amanecer. Le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día, de cuanto la extrañaba, que quería irse con ella. De vez en cuando sentía que me lo platicaba a mí, yo respondía con susurros. Había veces que se quedaba dormido llorando, esas veces aprovechaba para ir a conocerlo.

Era más pequeño que yo, tenía las piernas y brazos más cortos. Su cara era la de un vampirillo. Su piel era similar a la de nosotros, era blanca, más no pálida. Su cabello apenas y le llegaba a los hombros, estaba en una coleta amarrado con un listón azul marino. Le daba una apariencia a un ser alado. La luz de la Luna lo hacía ver divino.

No había noche que no faltáramos a _nuestros_ _encuentros_. Cada una de ellas parecía más corta que la anterior. Cada vez le costaba menos trabajo dormir, cada vez lo podía contemplar más.

Esa noche era de Luna llena, alumbraba casi todas las lápidas. Me senté como todas las noches detrás del ser alado. La Luna ya estaba sobre mi cabeza y él aún no había llegado. Me sentía triste, vacía. Parecía tan solitario el panteón, la Luna perdía su brillo, todo parecía tan sombrío sin el pequeño _Luce_. Así le llamé al pequeño humano, no sabía su nombre, pero siempre lo alumbraba la Luna, siempre le daba su luz, como tratándolo de consolar.

Me acerque con cuidado a Elizabeth. Cuando la tuve de frente, hasta ella parecía tan triste de que Luce no la hubiera ido a visitar. Me puse de cunclillas y empecé a tocar las letras. _Yo también lo extraño_ , pensé. A veces tontamente me daba envidia Elizabeth, pues ella lo podía ver de frente. Yo sólo mientras dormía. Le acomodé las flores que tenía de la noche anterior.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es la tumba de mi madre –Me sobré salte al escuchar la voz que me reclamaba por usurpar su lugar. Me puse de pie inmediatamente. Era Luce. Se supone que nosotros ya no podemos tener contacto con los humanos, pues desde hacia mil años ya no bebíamos su sangre. El no tenía idea que yo existía, tenía que huir. Pero mis piernas no me respondían. – ¡Te estoy preguntando! –Alzó la voz enojado.

–Discúlpame… –Medité mis palabras, al parecer él pensaba que yo igual era humana. –Quise arreglarle las flores a Elizabeth, se veía triste.

– ¿Conocías a mi madre? – Preguntó intrigado bajando su voz. Yo quería verlo de frente, pero tenía miedo de asustarlo.

– Un poco, casi nada… –Medité. Sólo la conocía por las historias que contaba Luce a Elizabeth, así la conocí. –Pero las veces que la conocí, parecía ser una buena humana.

Caminó y se colocó a lado mío. Me tensé, no sabía por qué no reaccionaban mis piernas. Voltee mi cabeza a lado contrario para que no me viera. No quería asustar a tan bello humano. A pesar que sabíamos que nuestra apariencia era parecida a ellos, asustábamos a los mortales – ¿Por qué no volteas? – Quise replicar para poner alguna excusa, pero todas fueron muy incoherentes. No me quedaba otra que voltear, voltee poco a poco con miedo, hasta que el me pudiese contemplar y yo a él, así como lo hacía Elizabeth. Me vio de abajo hacia arriba, y yo sólo lo miré hacia abajo, apenas y me llegaba a mi cintura. No me había equivocado en llamarlo Luce, pues sus ojos parecían dos lunas platinadas.

– Tu cabello se parece al de mi madre –Es el único comentario que hizo sobre mí, no se asusto y eso me llenó de calma. Al fin podía mover mi cuerpo libremente. Cambió las flores por unas más bonitas. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Amma y ¿Tú?

– Ijen Hyuga – Para mi seguiría siendo el pequeño Luce.

No había noche que no visitara a Elizabeth. Ahora a mí y a ella nos platicaba sus días, qué había pasado, como iba mejorando en el arte de pintar pero, la seguía extrañando mucho. De vez en cuando me preguntaba a mí sobre cómo me iba en mi _día_ , evadía totalmente las preguntas, cambiando de tema o preguntando otra cosa. La mayor parte de la noche le contaba historias mágicas, o mis sueños.

Hubo noches en las que llevaba cosas de Elizabeth, collares, anillos, cepillos. Inclusive una noche llevo un hermoso vestido color verde con holanes en sus hombros. Después de varias noches también llevó un espejo con el día pintado en su reverso. El día me pareció hermoso, nunca había visto un azul así de claro en el cielo, ni los pájaros volando. El verde de los árboles parecía más brillante. Entonces comprendí que la noche era despiadada, en la noche no había cielos azules, ni aves que cantaran, ni flores a la luz del Sol, sólo la noche oscura y constante. No había calor, sólo frío. Que cruda era nuestra realidad, la anhelación de conocer el día, significaría la muerte.

El espejo se reflejaba todo lo que había, todo menos yo, y él se daba cuenta. Se quedaba observando en silencio. No huía de mí. Empezó a notar poco a poco nuestras diferencias, primero las físicas; los colmillos, la piel fría de color cenizo, los ojos que se volvían con un brillo rojizo. Después, se dio cuenta que había cosas que llevaba y me hacían daño, la plata quemaba mi piel. Nunca las llevó más. Había muchas cosas de los humanos que me encantaban, otras que me lastimaban.

Llegaron los años y él hacía cada vez más preguntas sobre mí, sobre mi modo de vida, cada crepúsculo se volvía más suspicaz. Era muy hábil para distinguir la realidad de la fantasía.

– Amma ¿Por qué sabes tanto sobre hace cientos de años atrás? ¿Por qué si ya pasaron cinco años sigues igual? –Me bombardeaba últimamente con esas preguntas, preguntas muy hábiles que no podía responder si ó no.

Tragué en seco, a Luce no lo podía seguir engañando. Se había dado cuenta que tal vez yo no era humana. Tal vez era hora de contarle el secreto que ya sabía, pero que no era consciente de ello. Él sabía que era diferente, pero ignoraba de qué forma. – ¿Recuerdas los seres llamados vampiros que te contaba de pequeño? –Mi respiración aumentaba, tenía miedo que se fuera, no quería que se fuera, era mi pequeño Luce.

–Eres uno de ellos ¿Cierto? –Se había vuelto tan audaz. Supongo que era muy obvia la sentencia que le di. No le culpaba si huía a partir de esa noche, si me odiaba, o hacia cualquier cosa por apartar a Elizabeth y a él de mi. Sólo afirme con la cabeza. Esperando cualquier reacción. –Cuéntame sobre ti– Dijo curioso, ansioso de saber todo acerca de nosotros, los vampiros. A pesar de que era muy reservado en sus expresiones, me dio esa impresión.

 _No sé de dónde venimos, existen muchas leyendas sobre nosotros. Pero hay dos que probablemente son ciertas. Éramos descendientes de los demonios, por eso teníamos que beber sangre de nuestros similares. Desde entonces los objetos benditos nos hacen daño, sobre todo la luz nos condena, nos aprisiona, nos mata y la oscuridad nos consagra, nos protege, nos da vida. La otra leyenda era que un pueblo lejano se había revelado en contra de Dios, él los castigó dejándolos vivir en la oscuridad, todos sus descendientes cargarían con el mismo destino de vivir miles de años, viendo como se destruían entre ellos y a sus hermanos. No podemos descansar, estamos en una fase intermedia de vida y la muerte. Son simples suposiciones, pues todos los indicios que teníamos de nuestra existencia desaparecieron. Desde que los humanos se dieron cuenta de nuestra maldición, quisieron exterminarnos._

 _Desde hace mil años se decidió entre los grandes Clanes, que ya no se bebería sangre humana, sólo de animales. No debíamos arrastrar aquellos a la maldición, pero esa decisión fue muy tardía, empezaron a cazarnos para recibir grandes riquezas y poder que los enfermaba._

 _Mi Clan fue exterminado desde hace trescientos años. Desde eso entonces mi vida ha sido en el cementerio. Viendo y escuchando como cambia el mundo. Lo curioso es que sigue siendo igual, se siguen matando, enfermos de poder. Todavía existen Clanes de vampiros en otros países, pero son pequeños. Estamos subsistiendo._

A partir de ahí comprendió mi modo de vida, hizo varios atuendos, uno de ellos me permitía salir por unas horas al día, si es que estaba nublado. Me permitía disfrutarlo, aunque sea un poco. También me enseño que había un mundo fuera del cementerio, un mundo lleno de color, lleno de calor. Me llevaba libros que escribían los humanos, me mostraba los nuevos inventos, me describía sus costumbres, su modo de vida. Me enamoré del mundo de los humanos.

Pasaron los años, había crecido, tenía más estatura que yo, sus rasgos parecían ser más maduros. Su cabello lo había dejado crecer hasta su espalda alta, lo llevaba siempre amarrado con un listón en una coleta baja. Su espalda ya era más ancha, y sus brazos más fuertes. De hecho me decía que recién había cumplido veinte años. Apenas un parpadeo para mí. Ya no era tan bullicioso como antes solía serlo, ahora era mucho más serio, ya no platicaba mucho, sólo disfrutaba del silencio, yo era siempre la que le contaba historias. Historias que le llamaban mitos, cada vez más sobre nosotros. Sobre los vampiros. A veces cuando empezaba a platicar sobre eso empezaba a pintar sobre oleó.

 _Nosotros no volamos, tenemos una fuerza y velocidad que excede los límites humanos, cuando saltamos pareciera que volamos, eso no lo comprendían. También podemos romper fácilmente las cosas de metal. Nuestras heridas sanan de inmediato. No nos convertimos en murciélagos, creamos ilusiones, podemos controlar la energía psíquica de los humanos. Nuestros sentidos son más agudos que los de ustedes. Inclusive puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón._

 _No somos inmortales como ustedes los humanos creen. Podemos morir sólo de tres formas. Un objeto de plata que atraviese nuestro corazón, que recibamos la luz del sol directamente o que nos quemen vivos._

 _Cuando es un objeto de de plata, no nos podemos regenerar. Nos purga de toda la sangre impura que tenemos. Bebemos sangre para calentar nuestros cuerpos. Nos empezamos a enfriar y endurecer. Si recibimos la luz del Sol, nuestros cuerpos empezaran a quemarse, al final nos convertimos en piedra caliza. El fuego, probablemente nos hace recordar de donde vinimos. Nos calcina hasta el alma que no tenemos, evapora la poca sangre que tenemos._

 _No sé cuál de ellas sea la más dolorosa, pero a juzgar por ello sería la daga. Si algún día tuviera que morir, que fuera rápido. Tal vez viendo el amanecer. Habrá dolor, pero te consolarás viendo como muere la Luna y renace el Sol junto con sus colores naranjas y violetas. Probablemente esa sería la muerte más digna que me pudiesen dar._

Se me quedó viendo fijamente, sin expresión alguna como era costumbre. Los cúmulos de nubes dejaron salir a la preciosa Luna nueva que nos ofrecía el mes de Octubre. Iluminó sus ojos opalinos. Dejó sus pinceles aún lado y bajo su oleó del potro. Llevaba meses en esa pintura. Jamás me la quiso enseñar, decía que me la enseñaría cuando estuviera terminada. La tomó en brazos y la extendió a mí. –Toma… Aún sigue fresco– Me la entregó.

Sentí una sensación extraña al momento que la tomé. Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Estaba tan feliz. Ya había olvidado lo que era la felicidad hasta ese momento. Lo recibí y de inmediato lo contemplé. Sorpresa me lleve al observarlo. Yo estaba ahí de perfil viendo el amanecer recargada como siempre en el ser alado. Me reconocí por el vestido que siempre llevaba.

Empecé a recorrer el vestido largo de color beige que siempre traía puesto. Contemplé su tela, como sus mangas iban bajando de ajustadas a amplias hasta llegar a mis manos. La parte de en medio era un color oro que hacía juego en el color beige. Poseía pequeños encajes que contrastaban con la sutil tela. Vi mis manos, tenían las uñas un más largas que las de _Luce_ , mi piel era un poco ceniza y bronceada. Por último fije mi vista en mi rostro. Tenía curiosidad de cómo era yo, pues nunca había visto mi reflejo. Rocé con mis dedos el rostro dibujado, no lo podía creer que así fuese yo. Mi nariz era puntiaguda y pequeña, mis labios un poco gruesos y rozados, estaban haciendo una pequeña curvatura hacia arriba, me dibujó sonriendo. Sobresalían un poco los colmillos. Inconscientemente dirigí mi mano a ellos. Pero lo que más me impresionó fueron mis grandes y expresivos ojos –Pensaba que eran rojos –Comenté con curiosidad, una noche había mencionado esa diferencia, pues los había pintado de un marrón que nunca había visto, con pestañas negras y largas.

–Solamente cuando quieres comer ratas son rojos –Respondió un poco indiferente limpiando sus pinceles. Solté una pequeña risita haciendo sobresalir mis colmillos

Pase a mi cabello, era casi igual al color de mis ojos, sólo un ligero café más oscuro. Era largo y ondulado. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba soplar el viento y lo iba a mover. – ¿En verdad soy yo? –Más que una duda, estaba emocionada. Me gustaba como era, me emocionó la idea de así ser. Me parecía tanto a los humanos. Estaba segura que me podía hacer pasar por uno de ellos.

Afirmó con un leve movimiento cerrando los ojos, a penas y se le podía distinguir una sonrisa de lado. Abrió sus ojos para verme fijamente. La luna se seguía reflejando en ellos. Me podía pasar mil años más de mi vida contemplándolo de esa manera. Me hacía recordar súbitamente lo que era la felicidad.

No lo vi, sólo sentí el calor de sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo. Su movimiento fue rápido y silencioso, había aprendido bien. Me quedé atónita por la acción, nunca me lo hubiera esperado. Me estrujó fuertemente, me quede sin defensas. Dejé caer el bello cuadro. Dirigió mi cabeza a la cavidad de su cuello.

A pesar de tener años en conocernos y platicar hasta el amanecer, nunca lo había tocado. La razón era simple, soy un vampiro. Nunca lo toque, ni siquiera un roce accidental. Se lo había prohibido de sobremanera. A pesar de todo soy un vampiro y él un humano. Su calor corporal significa una gloriosa tentación. Si por alguna razón lo hubiese tocado, los instintos primitivos no tardarían en salir. No me hubiera podido contener.

Abrigué su calor. Aspiré su sutil aroma y sentí su suave piel ¿Hacía cuanto no sentía un humano fresco y dulce? Hacía más de mil años. Me traté de contener lo más que pude, pues no era cualquier humano, era _Luce_. Me quise separar de él, pero el aplicaba más fuerza en su abrazo. Las sensaciones aumentaban rápidamente, la necesidad de sangre insistía. Parecía disfrutarlo, me apretujo más hacia él. Estaba muy cerca de su cuello, podía ver el palpitar de su yugular. Sentí que mis ojos se afilaban para poder ver el punto exacto a morder. Lo había visto. Abrí un poco mi boca y saboreé mis labios, podía imaginar el sabor de su sangre. Asomé poco a poco mis colmillos, ladee mi cabeza, estaba a punto de clavarlos para succionar toda la sangre de mi deliciosa presa.

Un olor me detuvo en seco, empecé a olfatear, lo había reconocido. Lo empujé rápidamente y el cayó a lado de Elizabeth mientras que yo me situaba enfrente de Ijen enseñando de forma agresiva mis colmillos, habían crecido.

Apareció de la nada un muy viejo conocido. Enseñe a todo lo que daban mis colmillos, previniendo que no se acercara.

–Amma, cuánto tiempo querida, los rumores eran ciertos que sólo uno de tu clan sobrevivió, quien iba pensar que fueses tú…– Se mostró ante la luz de la Luna una figura alta y de gran porte. Con ojos azules casi transparentes, cabello rubio ondulado hasta los hombros. Sonrisa burlona y sínica.

–Lestat –Enseñé de nuevo los colmillos amenazándolo. A Lestat no le importó y se dirigió hacia a mí con pasos lentos. Se escuchó un crujido, había pisado el cuadro que había pintado _Luce_. Lo miro con mucha indiferencia.

– No me digas que eres tú Amma –Habló sínicamente. – ¿Tu lo pintaste? Pero si no podemos ver nuestro reflejo… –Empezó a olfatear fuertemente para darse a notar que había descubierto el portador de aquel olor. –Huele a humano… ¿Interrumpí tu cena? –Desapareció de mi vista y apareció enfrente de Ijen, quien se había incorporado para enfrentarlo. Enseñó sus colmillos amenazantes. Me movilicé rápidamente y detuve el zarpazo que iba directamente hacia Ijen.

– No lo toques… –Fue lo último que dije antes de lanzarlo hacia el suelo. –No seas tan imprudente Lestat, sabes que por algo sobreviví y mi Clan fue el que gobernaba a todos.

Empezó a soltar una carcajada hiriente – ¿Tu Clan? ¿Cuántos? ¿Mil? ¿Dos mil? Dime donde están para festejar – En un parpadeo estaba en frente de mi, rozando mis narices con sus seductores labios. – No puedo creer que después que mataron a todo tu clan, defiendas a ese humano… –Respiró cerca de mis labios, muy cerca. –Vámonos a casa, los grandes ya murieron, le toca a la sangre nueva poblar este mundo… – Fue a mi cuello, lo olió, pasó lentamente su lengua para ir a mi oído. –En la Luna de Sangre empezará la caza de humanos… No olvides llevar a tu amigo, será el primero.

Abrí los ojos y de inmediato fruncí el ceño enojada. De nuevo enseñe los colmillos amenazadores y lo vi a los ojos –No cuenten conmigo… Seguiré la ley –

–Seguir la ley, no te convertirá en humano… -Me tomó del cuello y me levantó – ¡Ya no viviremos como ratas, los humanos sólo se reproducirán para ser alimento!

–Pagaras con tu cabeza… –Le tomé su brazo con mis dos manos hasta rompérselo. Lo empujé hasta destruir una lápida de cruz, lo enterré en los filosos descombros de dicha cruz, mientras le enterraba mis uñas en el cuello, crecieron hasta atravesarlo. Una patada de su parte hizo que volara y que me estrellará contra un árbol.

–Los humanos te han vuelto débil, Amma. Recuperemos nuestro amor –Se acercaba a mi mientras cicatrizaban sus heridas. – ¿Ya olvidaste a cuanto humano matábamos juntos? ¿Ya olvidaste nuestro amor? –Me dijo hincándose y ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme. Le devolví un zarpazo cortándole la mano.

–No quiero nada de ti… ¡Lárgate! –Iba a envestirlo pero me esquivo dando un brinco hacia la copa de un árbol. Lo veía encolerizada ¿Quién era el para decirme lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Quién era el para tocar a _Luce_? Iba a iniciar de nuevo el ataque en contra de él, pero me detuvo ver a Ijen enfrente de mí. Me miraba con enojo, colérico, con el ceño fruncido. Voltee a la copa del árbol y ya no había nadie, sólo las ramas moviéndose.

Me seguía mirando de una forma que nunca me había visto, era pesada, sombría, agria. No quitaba su mirada de encima, no se la podía corresponder, lo evitaba. Él simplemente buscaba una explicación a lo ocurrido.

–No es lo que parece, Lestat…–No me dejó terminar la frase cuando me dio la espalda y caminando hacia la salida del panteón. Era obvio que estaba molesto. El era hombre de pocas palabras, no tuve el valor de detenerlo, se marchó sin mirar atrás. Me sentía culpable de no haberle contado todo sobre mi vida.

 _Desperté un día, había sido tan diferente ese despertar, sólo había oscuridad, no había absolutamente nada de ruido. Estaba encerrada en una especie de caja. Me quedé quieta tratando de saber que pasaba conmigo, a penas y recordaba mi existencia. Escuché un ruido muy fuerte en la parte superior, un pequeño cumulo de Luz se asomaba. Me desesperé y traté de salir de la caja golpeando fuertemente._

 _Había salido de la oscuridad. Estaba asustada, ni si quiera sabía quién era o que era. Sólo sentí como se me hacía agua la boca al observar a los humanos. Empecé a comerlos vorazmente. Mi apetito no tenía limite tal vez eran unos veinte humanos. Cuando fui consciente que los había matado para comer, salí corriendo lo más rápido posible._

 _Todo era naturaleza, no sabía a dónde ir. Me oculte en unas construcciones de piedra. Ahí descubrí que el Sol quemaba, endurecía la piel. Durante semanas pasaba hambre, comía cualquier cosa que se moviera. Aún así no dejaba de tener hambre._

 _Viaje durante mucho, mucho tiempo cada vez comía animales más grandes, absorbía toda su sangre, hasta que su corazón dejara de latir. En todos esos años se multiplicaban más rápido los humanos, cada vez hallaba más y comía mejor. Pero seguía estando sola._

 _Comprendí varios idiomas, al igual que ellos empezaba a civilizarme, imitando sus vestimentas y algunos modos de vida. Los aprendía desde la oscuridad. Comprendí como vivían, se tenían que reproducir. Un nuevo humano era pequeño, indefenso, lo tenían que cuidar. Crecía durante unos años, después iba perdiendo fuerza, se arrugaba, perdía toda su belleza, habilidades, voluntad. Hasta que se quedaba dormido y nunca jamás despertaba._

 _En cambio yo, llevaba doscientos años y nunca cambiaba, por lo menos no veía que mi piel se arrugara, cada vez era más fuerte, con más apetito. Pero no entendía muchas cosas de ellos. Éramos tan diferentes._

 _Una noche de caza encontré a un humano muy grande, se me apetecía tanto. Lo único curioso es que no olía igual. Los humanos tienen un olor dulce, él tenía un olor amargo, muy amargo, molestaba a mi nariz. Salté sobre él. Sentí un golpe que me envió varios metros atrás. Era un humano muy fuerte y rápido. Nunca había conocido a uno así. Luchamos y forcejeamos durante parte de la noche._

– _¡Detente! –Me habló, en toda nuestra lucha no habíamos cruzado palabra. Me paré en seco viéndolo de frente. – ¿No sabes que nuestro código ancestral nos prohíbe matarnos entre iguales? – No sabía de lo que hablaba, no tenía ni idea. Lo único que sabía es que no era un humano común._

– _No entiendo… No somos iguales, tú eres mi comida… –De nuevo me lancé al ataque. En un movimiento rápido me detuvo y con un bastón que traía me clavó en el suelo. Me quedé inmóvil._

– _Pobre criatura, eres inconsciente de lo que eres –Me quitó el bastón y pude moverme libremente. Me habían intrigado sus palabras, pues realmente eran ciertas, no sabía lo que era, no encajaba con los animales, ni con los humanos, necesitaba de ellos para vivir. –Si vienes conmigo te enseñare que eres… –Sonrió y mostro sus colmillos. Decidí seguirlo._

 _Llegamos a una construcción subterránea, recorrimos varios metros a lo largo y ancho. A pesar de que ya era totalmente oscuro, podía ver sin ningún esfuerzo. Siempre en la oscuridad veía bien. Empecé a oler otra vez amargo, pero esta vez en mayor cantidad. Terminando el pasaje largo, había un desfiladero. Mis ojos se sorprendieron al ver hacia abajo. Parecía un pueblo humano por debajo de la tierra._

 _Se asomó una especie de muchedumbre. Todos tenían colmillos, la mayoría piel pálida, y otros cuantos de piel más oscura y ceniza, casi como la mía. Sus ojos eran de distintos colores, azules, verdes, inclusive cafés._

– _Bienvenida a tu hogar… Amma –Me nombró así. Algo en mi pecho se formó y me hizo sentir una sensación de plenitud. Lágrimas salieron, no las pude controlar._

– _Gracias… gracias… –Susurraba a quien me había aceptado._

 _En los días posteriores Zen Amma se convirtió en mi maestro y padre. Me enseño todo acerca de nosotros los vampiros. Mis casi mil hermanos eran gloriosos y poderosos, de igual forma me cuidaban, me enseñaban y protegían. Varios clanes se nos unieron, entre ellos estaba el clan de Lestat Vorhis. Lo conocí y fue un amor pasional. Cazábamos juntos siempre._

 _Se empezaron a escuchar rumores sobre la caza de vampiros. No lo creíamos. Mi padre decidió hacer una Ley para evitar matarnos entre vampiros y humanos; ya no beber más sangre de ellos. La mayoría de clanes estuvo de acuerdo, excepto el clan Vorhis._

 _Llegaron las noches más oscuras, cuando los humanos nos empezaron a cazar de la forma cruel. Primero hacían prisioneros, después experimentaban múltiples formas, hasta llegar a matarnos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi clan estaba destruido, a pesar de que peleábamos con todo, teníamos más debilidad que los humanos. Íbamos a rescatar a nuestros hermanos, así varios más murieron, los utilizaban como trampas._

 _Los clanes se dispersaron alrededor del globo. Sólo quedando un puñado de ellos._

 _Quisimos hablar con los humanos, ellos aceptaron ya no cazarnos y una fingida amistad. Nos traicionaron. Al final sólo quedábamos mi padre y yo. Luchó feroz mente para que no me capturaran. Eran muy crueles. Lo habían quemado vivo._

 _Inmediatamente huí hacia donde hubiera menos caza de vampiros. Me ocultaba en lugares menos frecuentados. Hasta que di con el cementerio de familias acomodadas. Casi nadie los frecuentaba, mucho menos las tumbas de cien años. Había una capilla grande, que era subterránea, me recordaba a mi antiguo hogar. Decidí quedarme ahí._

Pasaron varias noches y Luce ya no iba, las flores de Elizabeth ya estaban marchitas. Ni si quiera a ella la había ido a visitar. Me sentía tan sola y triste. Así iba ser toda mi vida, apenas conocía la felicidad por un par de años y después se esfumaba. No sabía cuánto iba aguantar de esta forma. Seguía esperanzada que él fuera una noche de esas.

Las noches se convirtieron en semanas y él no iba. Se había perdido el sentido de todo. Esta vez sí que lo había perdido todo. Odiaba tanto a Lestat por aparecer en ese preciso momento, en revelar parte de mi pasado y herirlo a él.

Llegó la noche más esperada para los vampiros, la noche de la Luna de Sangre. Se sentía el ambiente pesado, según las palabras de Lestat ese día empezarían la masacre de los humanos. Ya estaban llegando, los podía sentir y oler. En trescientos veinte años no había salido del tranquilo cementerio. Esa noche no se dejaban de escuchar gritos de terror.

Habían aparecido muchísimas lápidas más a la noche siguiente. Ninguna decía su nombre. Lo tenía que proteger de ellos, no tardarían en encontrarlo. Casi al anochecer salí de mi hogar, estaba consciente que podía morir, pues ya existían armas que le facilitaban al humano defenderse. Olfatee su aroma, no lo encontraba por ningún lado. El cielo se tornaba pesado, los humanos empezaban a encerrarse en sus casas.

Corría desesperado tocando puertas para entrar a un hogar con luz. Era un joven, casi de la misma edad de Ijen. Lo tome por el cuello y lo alce amenazándolo –Si quieres sobrevivir dime donde vive la familia Hyuga –Mostré mis colmillos. Temblando me señalo hacia el horizonte, en lo alto de una colina se veía una mansión, muy similar a un pequeño castillo. –No te sueltes –Lo tomé en brazos empecé a brincar lo más rápido y fuerte que podía. Ya casi llegaba a la mansión. Un dolor en la pierna hizo que tropezara y cayera sin control alguno. Solté al humano.

Varias personas salieron de los escondites amenazando con armas y cubriendo al humano con una red de plata – ¡Yo no soy vampiro! –Gritaba el humano incansablemente. Era una emboscada. Me saque la dolorosa bala de plata de la pierna y empezó de inmediato a cerrar la herida. Los sentí cerca, venían a una velocidad de ensueño, se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba.

– ¡Corran, corran todos! –Grite desesperada. –Ahí vienen, escóndanse… –No creyeron y empezaron a dispararme sin dudar un segundo. Sus balas eran rápidas, pero las podía esquivar, algunas sólo me rozaban. Se quedaron estáticos al ver que un cuerpo cayó en frente de sus ojos. Estaban ahí. Muy tarde para ellos. Empezaron a llegar los vampiros cazando a los humanos. Unos cazaban a los que me habían emboscado, otros se dirigían a la mansión.

En un movimiento que quemó mi mano liberé al humano. El cual no dejaba de temblar al ver como los vampiros se alimentaban de los humanos –No me mates…– Lo cargue de nuevo y empecé a correr, hacía dicha mansión. Algunos vampiros olían al humano que llevaba en brazos, me atacaban, pero eran muy débiles. Los sacaba de la jugada. Hacía todo por defenderlo.

Al fin había llegado a la mansión Hyuga, era realmente imponente. Lo dejé en el suelo, aún seguía temblando. Se aferraba a mi brazo. Se empezaron a escuchar gritos dentro de dicha mansión, habían logrado entrar.

– Escóndete en un lugar con luz, prende fuego y si traes algo de plata podrá ayudarte –Le dije apresurada zafando mi brazo de su fuerte agarre.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas? –Al no recibir respuesta más que una sonrisa que enseñaba mis colmillos, se alejó de mí lo más rápido que podía.

Abrí la pesada puerta de un solo golpe. El primer dolor era de sangre ya oxidada. Yacían algunos cuerpos humanos con cenizas. La mayor parte de la casa lucía quemada. Habían luchado a muerte. Tome un cumulo de ceniza. Lestat, esa ceniza olía a él. La deje caer entre mis dedos. Esa masacre no llevaría a ningún lado. Los humanos se habían vuelto más fuertes por las herramientas inventadas, prueba de ello era la herida de mi pierna, no se regeneraba rápido.

Afilé mis sentidos, había sentido la presencia de Ijen y de otros dos seres, su olor era similar al de los vampiros. Llegué a la sección de la mansión donde estaban. Era un cuarto muy amplio, donde se hallaban combatiendo Ijen y otros dos seres.

Detuve su rápido ataque colocándome delante de él. Los lancé hacia atrás, me fui sobre uno de ellos y mordí su cuello, absorbí toda la sangre que le quedaba. Se revolcaba tratando se zafarse, no quería morir, succione más rápido hasta que lo deje sin vida.

Sentí dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Me hizo caer de rodillas, aturdida por aquella sensación que jamás había experimentado en mi vida. No podía ser consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Como sospechaba ellos eran vampiros impuros, hechos con humanos que no dejaron morir. A esos impuros los utilizaban como esclavos.

Voltee por instinto más que por percepción, quise evitar el ataque del segundo, pero sentía mi cuerpo adormecido gracias a la sangre impura de aquel moribundo. No podía defenderme, a penas y lo sostenía alejado de mi yugular, el buscaba mi sangre. Esa especie de vampiros necesitaba sangre humana para no pudrirse o la de un vampiro puro para convertirse en uno. En comparación de un vampiro puro ellos eran más débiles.

Se detuvo en seco. Una espada de plata había atravesado su corazón, empezó a endurecerse poco a poco volteando a ver con odio a su asesino. Murió a un lado mío. Ijen me había salvado.

Mi cuerpo sintió alivió, se pudo relajar. Él estaba bien, había llegado justo a tiempo. Lo vi a los ojos y sonreí satisfecha de mi trabajo, me sentía tranquila.

Se hincó a lado mío, me tomó de la nuca alzándome hasta su pecho. Me abrazó completamente, sin palabras, sin nada, sólo el calor que él podía emanar de esa manera. El abrazó lo dijo todo. Me acorruqué en él, había paz en mi interior.

– ¡Amo Hyuga! –Interrumpieron de golpe una muchedumbre de personas con antorchas y armas de plata. La mayoría eran pistolas. Lanzaban pequeñas piezas de plata, eran balas. Esa muchedumbre se quedó plasmada al vernos juntos y con los dos cuerpos inertes. Uno de ellos empezó a malinterpretar la situación.

– ¿Qué clase de monstro es…usted amo…? –Preguntó con miedo al ver los cuerpos de los vampiros muertos –Eran mis hijos…– Se dirigió a ellos aventando la antorcha al suelo.

– Ellos… –Dudó en hablar, tal vez no encontraba las palabras para consolar al hombre que no podía creerlo –….ya no eran tus hijos…– Ciertamente cuando vi a Ijen peleando con ellos ya no eran humanos, la muerte fue piadosa para cada uno de ellos. Si no hubieran muerto probablemente fueran perseguidos y mal educados con vampiros ambiciosos. –Lo lamento…no pude hacer más por ellos –Dijo cabizbaja, en su mirada se veía dolor. Me abrazo aún más.

El humano fue con cada uno de los seres endurecidos. Los pudo distinguir a pasear de su cambio de aspecto. Empezó a sollozar su nombre al aire, abrazándolos y depositando un beso en sus frentes, junto con una pequeña plegaria a su Dios. Pude sentir su dolor al perder a quienes amaba, yo había sentido lo mismo hacía años. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de escurrir, tal vez arrepentido por dejarlos solos, pues les pedía disculpa a cada uno de ellos.

Empecé a sentir como el calmado corazón de Ijen se aceleró cuando cruzó la mirada con el hombre que había perdido a sus descendientes. Su corazón se aceleró como prediciendo que era lo que iba a pasar.

Una mirada que sentía deseos de vengar a sus dos hijos. –Nos traiciono a todos por ese monstro…–Me señaló con un dedo acusador que dirigía toda su rabia a mi persona. Por primera vez en mi vida me invadió el miedo. Sus ojos gritaban _¡Muerte!_

– ¡Yo siempre lo veía saliendo por las noches! –Gritó una señora que llevaba una antorcha. – ¡Dormía por el día!

– ¡Su piel siempre ha sido muy blanca, al igual que su madre…!

–Es un vampiro… ¡El amo es un vampiro!

– ¡Mátenlos!

La muchedumbre empezaba a tener miedo, empezó a entrar en pánico cuando suposiciones de lo más ilógicas se albergaban en sus mentes. Gracias al miedo, su coherencia y sentido común les había abandonado, se dejaban guiar por el temor asistido de rencor. No aceptaban ninguna explicación de Ijen, quien trataba de clamarlos para que no hicieran ninguna locura. Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso.

Escuché un sentido metálico. Dirigí mi vista hacia ese ruido extraño. Era una pistola que apuntaba hacia los dos. Me abrazó aún más y me cubrió con su cuerpo.

Hubo dos estallidos. Sentí como su cuerpo se contraía. Le habían disparado. Le habían dado en el brazo y en un costado. Con lo último que me quedaba detuve la mano que pretendía lastimarlo. La fracture y soltó el arma. Enseñe mis colmillos, les di una vista envidiable de como crecían.

No los maté, por el simple hecho de que Luce estaba ahí, contemplando la masacre. No quería ver cual cruel podía ser con su indefensa especie. Ganas me sobraban de absorber la sangre de cada uno de esos infelices. Pero, si los empezaba a matar, sería igual que ellos.

Uno de ellos quiso amenazarme con su arma. Lo alcé del cuello. Empezó a sangrar. Tenía que purificarme de alguna manera con sangre de humano. Lo acerqué y lamí la sangre que brotaba de las heridas que le habían ocasionado mis uñas. Quería morderlo.

–Tranquilízate Amma…–Como pudo se incorporó lentamente salvando al humano que quería asesinarnos. Lo lancé hacia la pared más cercana y quedo inconsciente. Me tomó por los hombros –Todo está bien… –Se escucharon ruidos en la entrada, eran más humanos. –Hay que huir –Me jaló de la mano hacia la gran ventana.

Salimos por la ventana. Cubrí su caída. Los dos estábamos débiles y heridos, sin embargo yo seguía teniendo más fuerza que cualquier humano. El estaba más débil que yo. Fui su apoyo en todo el camino. Pasamos el jardín de la mansión a hurtadillas, intentando no llamar la atención. Salimos por atrás de la mansión. Ese pasaje nos llevaba a los dominios Hyuga, según Ijen.

Recorrimos todo hasta entrar a una zona boscosa. Nos internamos ahí. Avanzamos todo lo que nos permitieron nuestras heridas, cayó como bulto en un árbol grande. Se recargó en el, tenía que obtener la mayor cantidad de aire. Su herida no se veía nada bien, seguía sangrando demasiado.

Se veía pálido y sudoroso, sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar, la del costado era la más grave. Su respiración se tornaba rápida y superficial. El dolor que tenía iba empeorando, lo podía ver en sus gesticulaciones, aunque él me dijera que estaba bien. Me sentía inútil, no sabía qué hacer, a este paso él iba a morir. No tenía la suficiente fuerza para seguir protegiéndolo.

Me tomó de la mano y jaló mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos –Esos chicos se convirtieron en vampiros cuando los dejaron moribundos…–Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para poder seguir hablando. –Conviérteme en uno…–No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, estaba perdiendo la razón por completo, no sabía lo que decía. Sin embargo no lo contradecía. –Yo quiero seguir viviendo, tú necesitas sangre para fortalecerte… –Lo vi molesta, ser vampiro era el peor castigo que nos podían dar, éramos perseguidos por alimentarnos. No encajábamos en este mundo.

No los vi venir, sólo sentí como atravesaban mi pecho y el de él. Era una daga con la punta cubierta de plata. Mi cuerpo ya sin fuerza cayó encima de él, no me podía mover para quitar la daga que atravesaba nuestros cuerpos.

Empecé a llorar.

Su mano en mi mejilla calmó un poco mi dolor.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –Me dijo limpiándome las lágrimas de sangre.

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo…? Mi pequeño… _Luce_ – Empezaron a llegar múltiples recuerdos de toda mi vida, sobre todo cuando lo conocí. Su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

–Quiero morir como tú –Me dijo jadeante. Me dolieron esas palabras, él fue bendecido al nacer humano. Quería que muriera como tal, así no sufriría la temida conversión. Los cuerpos humanos eran más frágiles, podían morir de inmediato sin tanto sufrimiento, hasta había una leyenda de un Dios, que perdonaría todos sus pecados, alcanzarían el cielo. En cambio los vampiros, al morir sólo nos convertimos en piedra. – Déjame compartir tu dolor, tu vida… -Me suplicó.

– ¿Estás seguro? Sufrirás mucho…–Le pregunté haciéndolo consciente del dolor que implica no ser humano, no ser puro. El sólo aceptó con la cabeza.

Con lo único que me quedaba, olfateé su cuello, quería memorizar su aroma, así sería menos cruel la conversión. Dudosa mordí su cuello, clavando poco a poco mis colmillos hasta llegar a su yugular. Su sangre fluyo por mi garganta, la tomaba como si fuese algo sagrado, a pesar de que su sabor era dulce, tenía la sensación de amargura en mi boca. Lo veía con ojos llorosos. No quería que sufriera el mismo destino que nosotros, tal vez fue egoísta de mi parte no dejar que muriera como humano, pero tampoco podía imaginar una eternidad sin él. Mordí mi labio inferior para sangrarme y me acerqué lentamente a sus labios. Eran cálidos y finos. Siempre tuve deseos de besarlo.

Bebió un poco de mi sangre. Empezó a convulsionar. Se empezaba a transformar en una criatura impura, en un vampiro. Pero también de inmediato su cuerpo empezaba hacerse de piedra. Me abrazó susurrándome que en otra eternidad nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Se incorporó y me tomó en brazos, ya casi no me podía mover, mis movimientos estaban más que limitados. Caminó algunos metros, su piel se tornaba más oscura. Estaba muriendo junto conmigo. Nos dirigimos a un precipicio, ahí en el filo de este se encontraba una banca larga de madera. Se empezaba aclarar el cielo, estaba amaneciendo.

Llegó a la banca con pasos lentos y pesados. Se sentó conmigo en brazos. Pude distinguir el paisaje, era el del cuadro que me había regalado. Tenía miedo de morir, realmente dejar de existir más de mil años era algo difícil. Siempre me preguntaba porque le tenían tanto miedo a la muerte los humanos. La respuesta no la sabía, pero era la sensación de olvido.

–Ijen… Sólo dos veces conocí la felicidad, cuando supe al fin que era y cuando te conocí. En la soledad de mi vida, mi recompensa fue tenerte…–Acorruque la parte de mi cuerpo que aún podía mover en su pecho, aún seguía siendo cálido. Me reconfortó.

– Yo sólo conocí la felicidad una vez… Te amo Amma…–Los rayos del Sol se empezaron asomar uno por uno en el horizonte lejano. La oscuridad se iba difuminando en colores violetas, rojizos y amarillos. Empezaba a calentar nuestros cuerpos, a medida que la mañana avanzaba, nos íbamos consumiendo. Coloqué con mis últimos movimientos mi mano en su cara. Ya no era la Luna quien se reflejaba en sus ojos, era el Sol. El se agachó hacia a mí, nuestro amor se consumó.

 _Jamás te olvidaré Ijen._

…

 _Ni yo a ti Amma._

...

...

[ **Época actual** ]

– ¡Woooo! Es hermoso… – Expresaba escandalosamente su emoción en la biblioteca Nacional. Era la cuarta vez que él tenía que callar a su novia castaña, recordándole que en la biblioteca no podía hablar, no hacer expresiones ruidosas.

Salieron de la biblioteca, el con algunos libros gruesos de Ingeniería, ella sólo con un libro de botánica y uno de vampiros.

– Tenten, si no estudias reprobaras el parcial… –Le habló algo cansado a su novia "gótica" No era como tal gótica, tampoco vestía de colores oscuros. Su vestimenta era totalmente normal, excepto por su fanatismo hacia los vampiros y sus dos moños que casi siempre utilizaba en su cabello castaño.

– Vamos Neji, sabes que pasaré…No seas aguafiestas, hace mucho quería leer este pequeño tesoro… –Hojeo fascinada mientras se dirigían hacia la salida del gran centro cultural. – ¡Mira! Algún día iremos a Europa a visitar esta escultura –Le enseñó la foto a color que abarcaba dos páginas. Era una pareja en la punta de un risco. El chico estaba sentado abrazando a una chica, mientras que la chica acostada en su regazo le tocaba su mejilla, a punto de darse un beso. Tenían ropas de la aristocracia. La vio a los ojos, no pudo con esa mirada de hermosos ojos cafés, tan expresiva, tan cautivante, le podía decir que si hasta con el más estúpido de todos los deseos.

Entornó sus ojos en blanco, le incomodaba sentir esa sensación que sólo ella y sus ojos podían lograr. Era buena la idea, algo melosa para su gusto. Se quedó mirando a la chica, se lograban distinguir sus finos rasgos. Volteo a ver a Tenten, tenían un gran parecido. Sonrió Tenten encantada porque al fin Neji le prestaba un poco de atención a su fanatismo. Quiso poner atención en los rasgos de su novia. Una imagen repentina logró deslumbrarlo. Una vez más entornó los ojos en blanco, el fanatismo de su novia lo estaba contagiando. Le pareció ver a Tenten con pequeños colmillos asomados en su sonrisa y su cabello suelto a media espalda ondulado.

– ¿Qué pasa Neji? ¿Estás pensando en ir? –Lo miró a los ojos divertida tratándolo de molestar, mientras que aún tenía el libro abierto en aquella imagen. Se perdió en sus ojos, el brillo de Sol a penas y destellaban en sus ojos grises, dándole una tonalidad lavanda. Sus ojos hacían juego con su blanca piel. Le encantaba perderse en ellos. –Cuenta la leyenda que ellos dos eran vampiros, murieron juntos para ver el amanecer, así su amor se consumó… –Sonrió tímidamente al ver que el también la veía con la misma intensidad. –Dicen que los vampiros pueden reencarnar…–

Tomó sus manos por debajo del libro y lo cerró con una sonrisa de lado, a veces Tenten tendía alucinar o creer todo lo que decían los libros de aquellos seres misteriosos. –Si sigues así, reprobaras tu examen de botánica. –Empezó a caminar y la tomó de su mano, entrelazándola.

–Te quiero…–Apretó más su mano. Había veces que no podía contener sus emociones, ella era la que era más espontanea en ese tema. Él le regreso el apretón, dándole a entender que había entendido el mensaje.

–Yo también… –Entrelazó sus dedos.

 _Hasta la eternidad_.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Ijen** : Juego de letras. El nombre de Ijen leído al revés dice Neji.

 **Luce** : Luz. (Italiano)

 **Amma** : Un tiempo hubo el rumor que el apellido de Tenten podría ser Amma. Bueno así nombre a su Clan y a ella.

¡Muy buenas madrugadas! Recién salido del horno este One-Shot, por favor no me maten. Realmente me costó mucho trabajo, pues yo no estoy tan familiarizada con los vampiros, sólo sabía lo básico; Sangre, ajos, ataúdes… Pero bueno investigué que en diferentes culturas su pueden formar de diferentes maneras y también matar de diferentes formas, yo elegí estas. También estaba dudosa en poner diferentes nombres al principio de la historia, pero bueno me arriesgue a ello (Y también a cambiar un poco mi estilo de narración) Espero que les haya agradado. En verdad, pueden matarme -_- No me negaré

Espero que les haya agradado y que no les haya aburrido (Sobre todo) Lo hice con mucho cariño para mis súper hermanas del fanatismo (NejiTen) y mi mejor amiga, Kali. Quien me ayudo un poco sobre la historia… :D Gracias, hermosa.

 **Este fic es participe del bonito y grandioso mes NejiTen :D**

 **P.D.1:** En verdad me pueden matar, soy un fiasco…

 **P.D.2:** Lo voy a compensar…

¿Reviews? ¿Favorites? ¿Follows? Me harían muy feliz.

 **¡Que el NejiTen viva en sus corazones!**

 **~ Degel DKG ~**


End file.
